White and Black Roses
by bellagirl123
Summary: Even though this is under HP,the only canon thing is that the characters will be going to Hogwarts,and their parents have a"slight"resemblance to AW\MW Weasley.Daniella,Angela, and Bridgett's 14th birthday is coming up,but what magic will begin to unfold.
1. Intro

Daniella's profile

Daniella is a normal girl, or so she thought. Daniella doesn't like her dad because he is very mean to her and doesn't care about her. When Daniella turned 14 her whole life became more clear to her, she met a perfect guy that she liked: Hunter. Hunter is new but Daniella doesn't know if Hunter likes her but flirting is involved.

Angela and Bridgett are Daniella's best friends. But she's iffy and always wondering if she belongs in this beautiful world God created. Stay tuned.

Hunter's profile

Hunter is new and he is friends with Daniella, Angela, and Bridgett. He is wizard and he knows that Angela, Bridgett and Daniella are going to be witches too when they also turn 14. He was sent to bring Daniella, Angela, and Bridgett for their 1st year at Hogwarts. He is a 2nd year. Hunter is crazy about Daniella but until the girls' 14th birthday happens he cant fall in love with a mortal.

Annabelle's profile

Annabelle is Daniella's cousin and is not a witch yet either. Annabelle is only and her most recent birthday (13) was last month. She only has a dad Robert J.R. Her mom is in New Hampshire, and her long life dream is to get married and have 2 baby twin girls.

Angela's profile

Angela is Daniella and Bridgett's best friend. She doesn't know that she's a witch but she does know her parents are making a big deal about her birthday and she doesn't know why. Her mom is currently pregnant and Angela keeps telling her mom it's a boy but she's only 5 weeks pregnant. Is it a hunch or does she know? But, if that is the case, how does she know?

Bridgett's profile

Bridgett is Angela and Daniella's best friend. She has a younger brother and an older sister. Her brother name is and Kevin is 18 months old and she is with Kevin or trying to study! Her older sister Carly is 18 and does have her powers. She hasn't seen her sister in 4 years though right after she turned 14, and only talks to her on the phone or by the computer....Yet, why does her sister suddenly say she wants to plan a visit for this "special" birthday?........

**A\n: If it's a little confusing, I wanted to verify that I'm writing this a little OOC. Seeing as, witches and wizards don't start Hogwarts when they are 11 in my story, but instead, when they are 14. Then so on, and so on. It's my first story, so please review and give me any feedback...Or PM me. :) I'm new so I'm still trying to figure this out...Any tips are appreciated! And before I forget this book goes out to my cousin Jasmyn. Happy 11 birthday.**

**XoXo**

**Bella**


	2. The Conversation

"Mom Bridgett and Angela are here." Daniella said while she ran to the door.

She opened the door before Angela had a chance to knock on it.

"Are you ready to have the best sleepover before our birthdays in five days." Angela said after Daniella gestured in to the door.

"We'll talk when we get upstairs ok guys, do you want a drink or something to eat." Daniella said as she looked toward the kitchen and then back at the girls.

"Sure you got pizza bites?" Bridgett said as she looked at Angela and then Daniella.

"Ya that sound good." Angela said. They stopped half up the stairs to look at Daniella walk into the kitchen open the freezer take the pizza bites out and put them on a plate. Then she took the plate and put it in the microwave and put it on for 2:30.

The girls started back up the stairs when Daniella was at the bottom of the stairs. Finally Bridgett opened the door to Daniella's room. Bridgett went to sit in Daniella's the beanbag chair. Angela sat down in Daniella's green fuzzy chair leaned back and closed her eyes. Daniella laid down on her king size bed.

"Make your self at home and you guys will sleep on my bed . Um am I forgetting something."

"The pizza bites!" Angela reminded her.

"Oh don't worry there in the microwave Angela the wont burn. I'll go get them." Daniella said as she ran out the door down the stairs and into the kitchen. The girls closed their eyes when they heard Daniella coming up the stairs.

"Eat up guys." Daniella said as she moved the table to the center of the room and placed the pizza bites on the table. They all stared eating them one by one and they talked about school and then the people in the school.

"So Daniella what do you think about that new hot kid Hunter, that weirdly sits by you in every class."Bridgett said.

"Ya do you like him Daniella." Angela said.

"Guys Hunter doesn't like me like that, were just friends." Daniella said as she ate the last pizza bite.

"Fine I wont bagger you anymore about it." Angela said as she through her hand up in the air.

"Thank you thank you thats all I ask." Daniella said as she moved the table back to where it was.

"Only if you invite him to _our_ birthday party." Angela said in a convincing way.

"Fine I'll ask him." Daniella said as she smiled.


	3. What Will He Say Next?

_**The next day after school on the way home**_

"Hunter! Hunter!" Daniella said running after him up the street.

When she got three feet behind him he spun around and said.

"Yes Daniella." Hunter replied.

"Um I called your house last night and your mom said."

"I believe she said I was out with friends." Hunter said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but you told me."

" I don't have any friends Daniella, yes that is true, I told my mother that so I could go to the mall." Hunter said in a hurtful emotion.

"I'm sorry Hunter I didn't mean it like that, please let me rephrase that." Daniella said as she moved closer to him and looked deeply and passionately into Hunters eyes. She kept the love and intensity in her eyes and in her heart. She looked at him with all of her might, with all of her strength, and all of her mind not to brake the deep connection.

" I will always be there for you no matter what. Angela and Bridgett to. _**But the one thing**_ I will promise you is that if you ever need anything at all I will be there for you do you understand me." Daniella said her eyes still locked on his, and demanding that he understood her request.

"Yes I understand Daniella and I also trust you with all of my heart that you will keep your promise to me. I have no doubt in my mind about it or the way I feel about you." Hunter said with the same passion Daniella had for him.

He looked at her for about a minute or so and then carefully leaned into her. He looked into her eyes. There noses almost touching.

"Ive liked you ever since I saw your smile for the first time. Like the whole in my heart was filled by your smile, laugh and understanding mind. You excepted me for me and nothing else, and I thank you for that, more than you can even imagine."

He backed away from her so she could catch her breath. She was speechless but all she could do was walk slowly back up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"I have to go home now but Ill talk to you later about what I was going to say. OK." Daniella said after pulling away from his cheek.

She then turned around and walk toward her house. About three seconds later Hunter called out and said.

"If its about the invention to your party I will definitely be there." Hunter said walking after her.

She turned around looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back.. She pulled softly away and gave him one more peck before turning back and walking all the way home.


	4. My Mom Is Smarter Then I Thought

"Hello." Daniella's mom said as she picked the phone up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello Mrs. Shielder."

"Ms." Daniella's mom said cutting him off to correct him.

"My apologies Ms. Shielder I was wondering if I may, speak to Daniella." Hunter said after he put his foot on his pillow.

"Yes you may, such manners but if I may what is your name." Daniella's mom said in a impressed kind of tone.

"I apologize once again how rude I am. I am Hunter Spellmen, and I am a very, very good friend of Daniella." Hunter said as he smiled as he read her mind.

"Spellmen, thats a very, very rare name, I only know one family with the name Spellmen. It cant be little Hunter Spellmen." Daniella's mom said in disbelieve.

"Yes its me Ms Shielder. I remember you and your beautiful daughter. If I may say." Hunter asked.

"Yes you may" Daniella's mom said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you. She is more beautiful then I can ever imagine. And to tell you the truth I think I."

"Mom who's on the phone?" Daniella said as she entered the house.

"Honey its a boy named Hunter he wants to talk to you." Daniella's mom said as she handed Daniella the phone to her.

Daniella run up the stairs, opened her door and then slammed it shut, and lastly through her self on her bed.

"Yes." Daniella answered.


	5. The Call That Changed Everything

"I wanted to talk about what happened today, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I wanted to apologize for that and on what I said." Hunter said in a sad and uncomfortable tone.

"Hunter don't worry I like you to." Daniella said as she cut him off from blabbering on.

"What?" Hunter said in disbelieve.( only he new she liked him from reading her mind.)

{_**SNEAKY I KNOW RIGHT}**_

"OK Ill say it slowly I like you to. " Daniella said in the slowest way possible.

"Ya I got that part but." Hunter said and couldn't stop reading her mind.

"But what." Daniella said as she was trying to put together what he was trying to say in her head.

"No I cant like you now. Not know. Not ever. I wasn't sent here to love you, just to bring them back."

Hunter keep mumbling. To fast for Daniella to understand.

"Hunter what are you saying." Daniella cried out to him.

"Daniella I am so sorry I can't be your friend anymore not now, and not till you learn how to."

"Hunter I don't understand please say it slower,Hunter tell me please Hunter." Daniella said demanding and crying at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you enough. Good bye Daniella for now and remember I will always LOVE you in my heart but I can't Love you now you must see its not you, it's me, please don't make this any harder on me." Hunter said as he said one more thing to her.

"Goodbye Daniella." Hunter said as he waited for her to say something.

"Goodbye Hunter I love you to." Daniella said. Then she heard the line cut off.

Daniella could hardly breathe. She cried all night long, and finally around 12:30 she hopped in the shower. She dried herself off and put her Hollister tank top on, and her addias shorts then crawled into bed.

She laid down in her bed pulled her Bobby Jack comforter up and fell asleep.

**A/N: I really really liked writing this chapter because I made a twist in it that I didn't even know I was going to make till it came to it! Please don't be shy I don't care if you want to talk or want to give advise but one thing I do know is that maybe Hunter and Daniella may be together or.................... maybe not. Your going to have to see.**

**XoXo**

**Bella**


	6. I Told On Him

_Bridgett's point of view_

"Mom here take Kevin for a few minutes while I talk to Daniella." Bridgett said as she keep typing to Daniella on the computer.

**Daniella:**

And he just kept mumbling about how we couldn't go out

now or ever, and then he said good bye and I said goodbye and that was it.

**Bridgett**

Omg you guys kissed. Is he a good kisser?

**Daniella**

Bridgett he hurt me and it wasn't for that long either but his lips were soft,

and he new how to hold me. No, what am I saying he hurt me!

**Bridgett**

Sorry Daniella. But why do you think he did that?

**Daniella**

I don't know but he did say he loved me. But if he really loved me he

wouldn't do this to me.

**Bridgett **

How about we wait till our birthday tomorrow when he sees how

hot you look, and then he hast to ask you out.

**Daniella **

Ya, maybe your right just wait till tomorrow.

**Bridgett**

I'm so sorry Daniella I have to go. Kevin is winning but Ill see you at our party Ok.

**Daniella**

Ok Ill see you tomorrow.

Daniella's point of view

**A/N: I wanted you to read the part that Daniella tells Bridgett about Hunter. I want to be really good at my work but I can only do that if I get inspired. So help me please. And thank you so much for reading.**

**XoXo**

**Bella  
**


	7. The Mystery Girl?

Daniella was in her bedroom looking down at the guests coming and placing presents on the blue and purple beautifully decorated table top. And as things couldn't have gotten any better Hunter walked in with a beautiful blonde at his side.

I felt like I was going to throw up at the sight of the guy that I love, with a girl I have never even seen before. Is this why we could never be together? Was he mumbling about which girl to like? I wanted to confront him but my body was still in shock. I couldn't feel my legs and my brain wouldn't let me accept what was happening. Could this be a whole misunderstanding? No, how could it be. She then fell to the floor and started to cry silently.

10 minutes later.

"Daniella, where are you?" Angela said running all over the place trying not to trip on her princess Halloween outfit.

"I...I.....I'm in here Angela. Daniella said sick to her stomach.

"Daniella. You look so beautiful! Why aren't you down stairs trying to impress Hunter?"Angela said.

"He already has a date." Daniella said as Angela helped her up from the floor and took her to the window. As they looked around they saw hunter with the mystery girl at his side. Angela looked at Daniella and said.

"I'm so sorry Daniella I should have never invited him." Angela said in disbelief and then hugged Daniella as she continued to cry.

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter by far! I worked so hard on this even though it is short I still love it. Thank you for reading, and if you notice I am getting a litter better on the A/N's and on my writing so please review ! Maybe Hunter and Daniella will be together, but I don't know.**

**XoXo**

**Bella**


End file.
